Woden
Other Games Woden does not appear in any other Valkyrie Profile game. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Woden, which is the Old English spelling of Odin, is the boss enemy on the 2nd level of the Seraphic Gate in Valkyrie Profile 2, and must be defeated for access to level 3. He can be challenged once each run through the Seraphic Gate. The first time you defeat Woden, all 3 Valkyries (Hrist, Lenneth, and Silmeria) will rejoin your party as playable characters again. A non-playable character, he has the same sprite and abilities of Odin, with better stats, but apparently a much more reasonable personality, wanting to settle matters peacefully, but willing to fight if he must. Woden's stats are roughly a little more than double Odin's stats, and he has 16 times Odin's HP. Absorb/Resistance Woden absorbs Lightning, has 80% Resistance to Holy, 50% Resistance to Fire and Darkness, and 20% Resistance to Earth. Attacks Woden uses the same attacks as Odin does, but is more prone to use Spiritual Lancer at higher HP levels. *Zantetsusen - 3 hits, moderate damage *Mega Crush - 1 hit, counter attack, average damage *Thunder Storm - 7 hits, moderate to high damage *Frost Blade Ritual - 3 hits, high damage *Great Buster - 4 hits, moderate to high damage *Antares Thrust - 1 hit, moderate damage *'Soul Crush': Spiritual Lancer - 18 hits, heavy to fatal damage Support Magic *Spell Reinforce - Support Magic, boosts MAG for 4 turns. Fighting Woden Woden is a very strong opponent, especially as he uses Spell Reinforce to boost the power of Thunder Storm, Frost Blade Ritual, and it also boosts the power of Spiritual Lancer. However, Woden is not a very fast enemy (but he is faster than Odin), and you can easily dash away to heal or prepare yourself for another round of battle. However, if you keep your distance, he will use Antares Thrust to strike your party from long range. Woden has no Direct Assault item, but always drops a Sylphan Robe upon defeat. Woden also does not have any parts that can be broken off. If you are having troubles defeating Woden, there are several methods you can use, and I'm going to mention one. ---- Strategy: Woden by ACParson My party consisted of Alicia, Arngrim, Woltar, and Rufus. (Light Warrior, Heavy Warrior, Mage, Archer) Your party may, and will probably vary, but this combination gives you speed (Light Warrior), a tank (Heavy Warrior), range (Archer), and magic power for support/damage/recovery (Mage) You should have the following skills learned by your attackers (Alicia, Arngrim, and Rufus): Magician Slayer/God Destroyer (Either will let you deal more damage against Woden, as he is Divine/Magic), Psychosoma/Fists of Iron, First Aid, Survival. If you are using Psychosoma, try to link together items that will boost your ATK and MAG stats for the best effect. Each character needs a weapon that enables Soul Crush/Great Magic equipped. (For Woltar, I had the Wand of Apocalypse from Gabriel Celeste.) I also recommend using weapons that let you do all 3 attacks. Avoid using attacks that knock the enemy away, as this will interfere with the combos. Each character should have a Metabolizer or Ring of Healing equipped as well, as this gives you the chance to heal half the damage dealt this turn to each person. And finally, you should have the Lifeforce Blessing Sealstone (200% HP Recovery). If you have more slots, other sealstones that will boost your stats is useful. Sword Blessing in particular is useful. Start off by using Woltar to cast "Might Reinforce" on your party. Approach Woden, and take the first attack he lets loose with. Then, it is time to start letting loose the fury on Woden. Attack building up the Heat gauge, and then use the Soul Crushes/Great Magic in the following order: Arngrim, Woltar, Rufus, Alicia. This will enable you to get off all 4 Soul Crushes/Great Magic attacks. Wash, rinse, and repeat. (In other words, just do this strategy over and over) I recommend Free Item on one of the party (Woltar's a good candidate) so you can use healing items/Union Plumes as needed. Although, with the Lifeforce Recovery Sealstone and First Aid/Metabolizer/Ring of Healing combo will let you heal quite frequently from his hardest attacks, and you will be surprised at how survivable you have become. That's why you want Survival, to increase your survivability. ----